To meet the increasing data demand in wireless communications, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard has proposed to increase the number of antennas at its base stations, i.e. Evolved Node B (abbreviated as eNodeB or enB), to better utilize available resources and increase effective cell capacity. Large-scale multiple-input and multiple-output (or massive MIMO) systems have been employed to increase the number of antennas at both the transmitter and receiver ends of the wireless communication system in order to boost the number of possible signal paths and enhance performance. While conventional mobile communication protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards as specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), may utilize, for example, 2, 4, or 8 layer MIMO systems to supports wireless communications, massive MIMO architectures may expand well past these numbers in order to increase spatial antenna diversity and maximize beamforming gain.
An important factor in improving resource management at the base station, e.g. eNB, is the ability to consistently determine the location of the user equipment (UE).